Addiction
by All Full Of Lies
Summary: Addiction: Engages in an activity that can be pleasurable but the continued use of which becomes compulsive and interferes with ordinary life responsibilities, such as work or relationships, even health. Kathryn Janowitz has one addiction, his name is Tig Trager.
1. Ache

The lunch rush at Sugar and Spice Café was always hectic, with lines out the door and a missing employee, the owner Kathryn Janowitz was behind the counter serving up lunch to awaiting customers. From cupcakes to sandwiches to soups and cakes Sugar and Spice Café had something for everyone. If you had a sweet tooth the Chocolate Addiction cupcake was the remedy or if you were looking for something savory the Friday Special was worth waiting all week for. But for Tig Trager the one thing he craved wasn't on the menu, he was more interested in the dark haired beauty that was behind the counter. Leaning against his bike he watched her lithe body rush around behind the counter. He waited till all customers had gone before he made his way into the café. She was bent over restocking the pastry case when he walked up to lean against the counter. Looking through the glass, Kat realized the would-be customer was actually just the Sons of Anarchy SSgt of Arms.

"What did I do to warrant your magnificent presence?" She asked, not even bothering to look up from the task at hand.

"Can't a guy just come to chat up the beautiful shop owner?"

"No. There is always a reason you come to visit."

"Just wanted to see ya, Kitten."

"Don't call me that."

She took the now empty tray and set it on the back counter, wiping her hands on her apron she stood up to look at him. Kat wasn't stupid, she see could the reason Tig had women falling over him. From the striking blue eyes to the toned body, the 48 year old was undeniably gorgeous and the fact that he was very well endowed just encouraged women more. Besides the fact that he bragged about his sexual prowess to anyone with ears, she had been witness to it firsthand. In the past she had fallen victim to wild and sin filled nights in his bed, as much as she hated to admit it. She hadn't had a relapse as she called them for six months, and she had a feeling that may be the reason for his visit. He was fifteen years her senior, a high ranking club member and involved in the type of environment she wished to keep her five year old daughter away from but that couldn't seem to stop Kat from permanently ending their sexual affair; no matter how many times she said she would.

"Whatever you say Doll."

Rolling her eyes, Kat started to clean up the counter as Tig's eyes locked on to her ass. "So you were going to tell me to what the reason is for your visit."

"I missed those perfect tits you got hidden under that shirt."

A normal woman would have blushed, but she had been the subjected to Tig's perverse comments for the past 18 years.

"Don't see them enough through the window?"

Tig remained quiet, with a smirk on his face.

"Don't think I don't notice the daily drive bys, I can hear that Dyna of yours coming from a mile away."

"Maybe if you and those knockers of yours showed up to the clubhouse more I wouldn't have to try and sneak a peek.

"That isn't happening. You know I'm not raising my daughter in that same environment as I was brought up in."

"We ain't that bad Kat. Hell, your father is first nine and you turned out fine. We're all crazy about that little girl; never let anything happen to her." Tig slipped behind the counter to wrap his hands around her waist, holding her tightly against him. "Plus, Gemma wouldn't mind watching her while her momma gets to have some fun."

He growled in her ear as he pressed his groin into her back showing her what fun she could have. Her body betrayed her mind, as slivers ran down her spine. His lips traced her neck before he sunk his teeth in. The hard bite shot electricity through her body causing a moan to slip though her lips. The pain was coupled with pleasure and his teasing tongue did nothing to help her waning resistance.

"Come on kitten; let's go back to my place."

His hot breathe on her ear was leaving her speechless. Tig held a power over her she could never explain or completely break. Their relationship was that of cat and mouse, and too often she found herself as the prey unable to escape his claws. She had been strong for six months, but her reserve strength seemed to be fleeting fast. With the small chime of the front door signaling that they were no longer alone, Kat was able to rip herself away from Tig's grasp. Although flustered she took a few deep breathes to calm herself before turning to face the front counter, while she shooed Tig to get out.

"Sorry I'm late." A tall blonde muttered as she rushed into the back.

Claire was her only full time employee and she was beginning to regret giving her that status. Claire was a gorgeous blonde bombshell, but that was about all she had going for her. Not the brightest crayon in the box, Kat had hired the young woman out of pity. Claire was great at her job, she could follow orders and keep up with the sometimes high paced environment, but Claire was also a croweater which meant she was often late or hung-over. Claire came out of the back whilst tying an apron around her waist, giving Kat her best attempts a puppy dog eyes.

"You got a better excuse other than you were at the club?" Kat asked a hand on her hip.

Claire felt like sinking into the ground, she may have been taller than her brunette boss but there was something about that woman that could get downright menacing; a trait that Claire figured Kat had picked up from Gemma Teller Morrow.

"No. Gemma had me running errands, got family dinner tonight."

"Hmpf. Guess, I'll have to have a chat with her about keeping my employees."

"Kat, you don't need to do that. I don't want to cause trouble."

"You need to stop being scared of that old bitch. I ain't stopping you from 'serving' the club. But it is not to interfere with your work here, is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Okay, since you missed the lunch rush, you can clean up after them."

Nodding her head, Claire grabbed a wet towel and got to cleaning up the café. Kat turned her attention back to Tig; she could see the huge smirk on his face.

"What?"

"Calling Gemma an old bitch now?"

Shrugging her shoulders she plucked a cupcake out of the case and took a bite out of it, before holding it out to Tig. He didn't need to think twice; reaching out and taking the rest of the cupcake.

"Gemma's got dinner going on tonight, says you better bring Jolene with you."

"She could have called."

"Knew you wouldn't answer."

He was right; she never picked up calls from Gemma or any club members. Her father Lenny Janowitz had been first nine and her blood uncle was Bobby Munson the club's treasurer, but she was determined to live separately from the club; as much as she could still living in Charming. Growing up she watched what the club could do to families, her mother had taken off and her father was now spending the rest of his life in Stockton. The father of her daughter had been a drunken mistake, but she was determined to raise her daughter the best she could on her own and without the clubs help. She wasn't heartless, her daughter Jolene knew her grandfather and family, she just didn't want her completely involved with them and around the lifestyle they led.

"Dinner's at 7. Be there by 6."

"Never said I was going."

"Kitten, we both if you don't show up Gemma will send me after ya."

"Might be worth the risk."

"If you want me to come storming into your house all you got to do is ask," Tig paused, to take a strand of Kat's hair and run in through his fingers. "No need to go pissing off the old bitch."

"Who says I want you storming in my house huh?"

"Don't have to say it, I can tell you've been aching for some Tigger."

Kat felt herself leaning into Tig, their mouths inches from each other.

"I thought I told you I was through with you."

"You can never get enough of this baby."


	2. Favorite Drug

Even if she baked all day, Kat could never resist her daughter's pleas to teacher her how to bake. The five year old was squealing with delight the minute she was told they'd be going over to Gemma's for dinner and even insisted that her mother help her bake a cake to bring. As much as Kat tried to keep her daughter from under the club's wing, Jolene loved her club family and much to Kat's dismay she loved motorcycles rides. Jolene adored Gemma, having no real grandmother Gemma fell into the role something Kat tried to limit. Kat had grown up with Gemma filling in for her own mother, for that she was thankful but Gemma also was the manipulative SAMCRO matriarch and she wouldn't let that taint Jolene's childhood. Looking down to her right, she saw that her daughter was covered in flour. Her brown hair was sprinkled with flour and sugar, and the small hands were covered in pink frosting. The little girl looked up a big toothy grin on her face; her vivid blue eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Think they'll like it?" Jolene asked.

"No.." Kat paused looking at her daughter's fading smile, "They are going to love it."

Jolene's smile grew even bigger, "Even though it's pink?"

Kat couldn't help but let out a chuckle, "Yep. And you know what?"

"What?"

"I bet Tig would love it the most if we put one of your Barbies on top."

"Mamma, you're silly." Jolene laughed, "Uncle Tig is afraid of Barbie."

"I know, thought it might be funny." Kat took the spoon out of the frosting bowl and handed it over to Jolene, "Take a few licks and then we have to wash up and go to dinner."

"Yay!"

Jolene screamed, before licking all the remaining frosting from the spoon and running upstairs. While Kat cleaned up the mess in the kitchen she could hear her daughter stomping around in her room. After getting all the dishes put away, Kat joined Jolene in her room. The five year old had washed her hands but the flour in her hair still remained. Kat watched as her daughter went through the small closet, little hand pressed firmly against hips. Jolene turned around to face her mother, a scowl on her face.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Mom," the little girl said very seriously, "I don't know what to wear."

Jolene's seriousness of the simple matter elicited a laugh from Kat. Only five years old and she was having outfit dilemmas; she laughed now, but knew the problem would only get worse with age. It was cute at five years old; it will be annoying when she's fifteen.

"Oh honey, I'll help you and then you can help me find something to wear. Sound like a plan?"

"Yep."

She could barely contain Jolene as they arrived at the Morrow household. She wasn't the type of mother to put a leash on her child, but right now she could understand why they did. Jolene had jumped out of the car and was running in place as she waited for her mother to hurry up and get everything out of the car. Jolene didn't bother waiting for her mom, instead opened the door herself and bolted inside screaming. "I'm here!" Kat shook her head and followed her daughter inside, making sure to close the door. Kat followed the noise to the living room, it may have been family dinner but all the males in the room still sported their cuts. Chibs, Jax, Bobby and Clay were spread out around the living room but all got up to greet Kat; with a cake in one it had been difficult but she managed to give them all a one armed hug. Looking to the couch Kat saw that Jolene had settled on Tig's lap, her little arms wrapped around his neck as she was talking his ear off.

"See, I told you I made a cake." Jolene pointed to the pink cake Kat held, "Momma wanted to put a Barbie on it, but I told her no cause Uncle Tig is scared of Barbies and that would be mean."

All the adults, save for Tig couldn't help but laugh, Tig's irrational fear of dolls was something no one understood. As all the guys had a laugh at Tig's expense, Kat snuck away to join Gemma in the kitchen. Gemma was at the stove stirring gravy in the pot, the other hand resting on her hip and a bored look on her face. Kat set the cake down on the bench before leaning against the counter with her arms folded. Not bothering to turn around, Gemma broke the silence.

"Been awhile Janowitz."

"Missed you too Grandma."

Gemma quickly threw Kat a scowl over her shoulder.

"Watch it. Ain't a grandma yet got three more months till you can call me that."

"You need any help?"

"I got it. Shouldn't you be sitting with Tigger?" Gemma sneered.

The club knew about her and Tig's sexual affair and had stopped questioning it long ago; well all except Gemma had dropped the subject.

"Jolene's taken my spot on his lap."

"You sure she's not his?"

The paternity of her child was another subject Gemma loved to harass her about. Peeking out of the kitchen and into the living room, the two women watched as Jolene had captivated the attention of all the bikers in the room. Jolene was still perched on Tig's lap, but was talking to all of them, her tiny hands moving animatedly as she told them about her day at kindergarten. Kat admitted that Jolene looked strikingly like Tig, from the brown curly hair to the unique blue eyes it screamed Tig, but Kat had not been with Tig for two months when she had gotten pregnant.

"I'm positive."

"Too bad, he loves that little girl."

"He's got his own kids, and they didn't turn out too good."

"That's Colleen's fault. Bitch wasn't cut out for this life, or for Tig."

"Was that a compliment?"

"Don't get greedy," Gemma paused turning to lean against the counter opposite Kat, "You need to start letting Jolene see her family more."

Kat knew this was coming, this conversation was reoccurring.

"She's not going to be subjected to the dark side of this club. I will not let her suffer the heartache of having loved ones murdered or thrown in jail."

"You can't keep her from us, Kat. We are your family whether you like that or not."

"She's my daughter, I will raise her as I see fit."

"Can't keep us out forever, plus you and Tig never seem to quit whatever weird shit you got going on. You're SAMCRO for life."

"Thanks for reminding me."

* * *

Sleek black stiletto heels clicked against the bedroom floor as she slowly made her way to the bed, where he lay; bare-chested with his pants unbuttoned. He was making her beg for it, six long months without him was not punishment enough. Her body craved his, her mind so clouded with lust she would give in to his every demand.

"Stop," He demanded, "Show me what you want."

The bastard was getting his rocks off humiliating her and as much as she hated it, she reveled in it. She needed the domination and control only Tig could provide, her mind wanted to fight it, but her body desperately ached for it. After her dress she removed her black lace bra and allowed her long red manicured nails to slowly circle and tease her swollen nipples. Arching her back she ran her hands down her body, only stopping to unfasten the garter-belt that held up her stockings.

"Leave it." A growl from the bed ordered.

Her eyes locked with his as he motioned with his finger to come to the bed. Her walk was slow and deliberate, before she could even climb on to the bed he jumped up pushing her face down into the bed. She moved to stand back up, but a hand gripped her hair, pushing her back down.

"Stay."

She felt his warm right hand against her skin. He touched her calf and slowly felt his way up the inside of her leg. His slow gentle touches were agonizing, the ache inside her only growing as his fingers began to tease the full puffy ridges of her mound. She was growing increasingly wet, he was rarely ever gentle with her, but he was leading her into a false sense of security. His grip on her hair tightens causing her back to arch and she felt his nails dig in to the skin of her thigh.

"You've been a bad girl Kitten. Now you're going to pay the price."

Her breath hitched as she felt his hand leave her bottom, she knew what was coming; but before she could brace herself, his palm came crashing down against her butt. A moan escaped from her, causing him to smirk. His hand comes down on her bottom harder than the last, eliciting another pleasure filled moan from Kat. He continues his assault on her ass until both cheeks are flaming red, the pain ruins through her body melting into pleasure.

"Oh god please..." she moans, unable to finish her sentence as his fingers trail her wet folds.

"Please what Kitten?"

Two fingers plunged into her wetness, rendering her unable to speak, only moans escaping her lips.

"Tig..Tig."

Pulling her hair he brought her head ear to his lips, as he continued to push his fingers inside of her.

"Tell me what you want."

"You." She gasped as he added a third finger inside of her.

She heard the zip of his pants, followed by the clunk of them falling to the floor. His fingers pull out of her pussy, causing her to whine. He shoves his dirty fingers in her mouth, forcing her to suck her juices off of them. He roughly shoves his large cock into her awaiting pussy; the sudden assault causes her to bite down on his fingers, as a growl erupts from his throat. Her body arches as she tries to get accustomed to his size, but he is unrelenting. His cock pounds into her as she begins to scream in pleasure. His left hand moves to her hip, pulling her into him. Kat tries to meet his thrusts, but he holds her still. He was teaching her a lesson, he was in control and she was powerless to fight it.

Tig pulls away from her slightly, before roughly grabbing her hips and turning her around to face him, her legs around his hips. Hard slap to her cheek whips Kat's head to the side.

"You leave me for six months again, I won't be so nice."

Before she can respond his lips slam against hers, their tongues battle for dominance as her hands claw at his back, trying to get him closer. Their bodies were gleaming with sweat, his cock roughly thrusting into her. Her stomach began to tighten as her orgasm grew closer, her body tingling.

"Oh. God. Tig…I'm"

The friction and heat built to a fever pitch as she felt the waves of pleasure overtake her body. His pace quickened as he felt her pussy tighten around him, it was too much for him to bear. A loud animalistic growl mixed in with her pleasured moans as he released his seed inside of her and collapsed on top of her. As her body winded down from its climax, she let out a satisfied sigh. She hated to admit it, but Alex Trager was her favorite drug and she would never be able to break her addiction.


End file.
